


telephone

by itsjustcherries



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustcherries/pseuds/itsjustcherries
Summary: Jack falls in Target as well as love.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	telephone

Today was going to be normal. 

He’d taken his meds, actually taken a shower, eaten a nice breakfast and gone to his morning classes. Everything was normal and okay. That was until he went to go on a Target run.

With Race trailing behind him, Jack pushed open the glass doors of their local Target. “So what are we here for?” Jack asked, turning around as he walked to face Race, who was holding a Starbucks coffee with one hand and with the other, holding his phone and texting like his life depended on it.

“Stop bothering Al about that boy you saw the skatepark yesterday and focus on me! What do we need?” Jack shouted, still not paying attention to where he was walking as he was still backwards.

Race glanced up at him. “First of all, his name is Spot! And second of all-”

The two were cut off by Jack accidentally smacking his back into whoever was walking behind him. “Oof!”

The lady Jack had bumped into stumbled slightly as Jack crashed onto the white tiled floor. He rubbed his head as she looked down at him. And in that moment, with all the white lights, he was positive he was in heaven and an angel was standing over him.

“Hey…Excuse me, sir, are you okay?” she asked, staring down at Jack who was trying to figure out how and when he died to be meeting such an amazing girl. 

_Then it hit him. He was not dead. Just…on the floor of a disgusting Target._

That realization caused the brunette to hop back up. “Yeah! I’m fine. Sorry about that, I didn’t realize that an angel was behind me…” he explained, feeling his cheeks heat up already. “The name’s Jack Kelly,” he added, rather eagerly too, hoping he maybe had some sort of a chance with her despite the strange circumstances.

She laughed, her eyes lighting up as well, which Jack figured might be the prettiest part of her. “Well Jack Kelly, you really need to watch where you’re going or someday another ‘angel’ is gonna get hurt,” she said, putting air quotes around the word angel. “Oh and…The name’s Katherine Plumber,” she added as well, mocking how he spoke which only caused him to giggle, slightly embarrassed. 

“Katherine Plumber. That’s real sweet and I’ll try my best. Maybe I could get my number and we can work together on me being more careful?” Jack asked, leaning forward slightly. He could hear Race groaning and complaining in the background before he disappeared down into some aisles, he must’ve decided to stop texting Albert and actually get what they came for. 

Katherine paused for a moment, thinking. “Alright fine, Mr. Kelly. We can practice,” she announced and suddenly grabbed Jack’s hand and opened it. After quickly scribbling down her number, she smiled up at him, did a small wave and disappeared like Race had moments before, leaving Jack wondering if he truly did meet an angel.

“Oh can we please get going now? You heteros are so annoying!”

“Yeah, okay, let’s go Racer.”

Later that night, Jack found himself checking his messages every two seconds, praying for a text from the wonderful woman he’d met earlier.

Eventually, he gave up, setting his phone down on his nightstand and turning on his TV to watch something to get his mind off his new heartbreak. Sorrow set in and he thought it would stay for a while until he heard his phone buzz.

Quicker than light or Racer when his pizza rolls finished in the oven, he grabbed it and opened the new message.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:**  
_‘I know we only just met so why do I feel invested?’_


End file.
